


Darkness

by blondinkris



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondinkris/pseuds/blondinkris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Nick had taken his treats against Will to another level? Could Will find it in himself to live again or would he be consumed by darkness? "Warning, this is a dark fic"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "I must warn you, this is a very dark fic. I wanted to write something out of my comfort zone and this is what I started to write."

You know that one moment in life that changes it forever. One single moment, insignificant at first, but will turn it upside down. How would you survive when everything was being taken from you? Who would you turn to when your world was crumbling down around you?

"I'm not giving up my baby". Was that really the words that had changed his life forever? Curled up on the floor on his so called apartment, Will couldn't get those words out of his head. "I'm not giving up my baby". He couldn't move, long ago his limbs had frozen, and he couldn't move. Was that not something he should do? Move, crawl, walk. But he was afraid, that if he moved from his frozen state, everything would come back. Right now he was safe, in his own mind, his body, but when he unfroze, there would be nothing holding him together. "I'm not giving up my baby". Now he had given up. A whine escaped his mouth, shouldn't the pain lessen? That's what it always had done, when you hurt yourself it should only hurt for a moment, but this pain it was all consuming, like it would never end. How long had it been? Minutes, hours, days or years? He couldn't know. For all he know he was dead, left here lying until the earth stopped turning. Sonny. He would see if he was alive, he would help him unfroze. But Sonny was gone, and Will was left in the dark. The floorboard under his fingers hurt, it was like he had been skinned, bared in to his deepest core. "I'm not giving up my baby". He felt drenched in blood, sweet and he didn't now what else. Maybe if he laid here long enough, he would just drain away. But who would find him? No one could find him like this, see his broken form. He dug his fingers into the floor, forcing his arms to somehow carry his weight while he pushed himself up, biting his lips to keep himself from screaming at the pain shooting trough his back. Now that he wasn't frozen anymore, nothing could stop him from reliving his pain.

He had stood by the stove, trying to make something from the almost bar scraped pantry in his kitchen. It had been a god day, and it had been a long time ago he felt that. Sure Sonny still wouldn't talk to him, and Gabi was still mad at him for telling everyone he was the father at the wedding and Nick wouldn't stop pestering him about sighing over his rights to the baby. But he had scored full points at his test at school, and Sami had offered to help him with Arianna once she was born. So even though he had almost lost everything that he loved, he was still going forwards, still making a future for himself. A knock on the front door had torn him from his cooking, and when he had opened it Nick had stood there with those fake smiles that Will now saw trough.

\- What do you want Nick? I can't deal with you today, I'm actually having a god day and I don't need you spoiling it.

\- Will stop pushing me, we had a deal, and you were more than willing to give up your child before, so why not do it now? You can't raise a child on your own, just for once think about someone else than yourself.

It had been the same old words, and Will was so tired of listening to Nicks false words, it wasn't his child, Will was the father. It didn't matter what he had agreed to before, he had been foolish and tried holding on to his new life to hard, that he had been blinded. But now nothing Nick would say would make him back down.

\- I'm not giving up my baby.

Will had said and then turned his back to Nick, to walk back into the kitchen and hopefully forget his cousins cursed visit. The slam of the front door made him jump, but at least Nick was gone. So he had no way of preparing for the sudden blow towards the back of his head, and the intense pain had hit him and he had fallen down and landed hard on the hallway floor.

\- You disgusting faggot, if you had only listened to me Will, if you had just kept your perverted self away from this mess everything would have been fine. But no, you just had to push, like you have any rights to even walk this earth, let alone touch a baby with your filthy hands. But I'm going to show you Will, make you see, so that you will always remember how disgusting you really are you faggot.

He had tried to put himself together, but the blow had rendered him immobile so when he first had felt Nicks hands griping his sweatpants he hadn't understood what was happening. But Nick had showed him, had forced him to see, to feel everything he did to him. He had begged, cried, tried to crawl away, but nothing had made it stop, and the pain had consumed him. And then Nick had left him, bleeding, naked and alone, and all Will could think, "I'm not giving up my baby".


	2. Dying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Dark fic.

He thought that he would feel more, or at least feel something. This numbness, this darkness in his soul was confusing him. Should'nt he be angry, scared, hating himself or maybe the rest of the world? He had managed to get up from the floor and somehow take a shower and then spent the rest of the night starring at the ceiling, trying to somehow make him feel anything. 

But there was nothing and somehow a new day had started and he still had a life and things to do.   
Will starred trough the window, observing and watching the life going on inside the Coffe shop. He was suppose to go inside and meet his mother, who he could se sitting at a table waiting for him. But  he could'nt take the last step and go inside. Because sitting at another table smiling and talking like nothing was wrong was Gabi and Nick and even though he was numb inside, just the thought of being in the same place as... Will could'nt think it, could'nt put the words in his head to admit what had happened. Just even that small thought made a cold sweat break out all over his body. He wanted to curl himself togheter on the ground and never get back up again but he didnt have the energy to even do that.   
Will heaved in a heavy sigh and was just about to turn around and leave, go back to his apartment and the numbness inside of him, when someone shouted his name and he flinched so hard he was afraid he broke something, the fear shooting through his soul chasing away the numbess from before. He turned around slowly, trying to get his heart to stop trying to beat its way out of his cheast but he could'nt stop the blinding fear and the desperate need to start runing and never stop.   
He almost wanted to start screaming when he realised it was Brian and Sonny who was walking towards him, because really could god be this cruel? He could'nt handle seeing Sonny, not right now, maybe even never. Not Sonny who had been the first person he had felt completly and utterly safe with. Because he would never be safe again.   
"Well hello there, baby daddy" Brian mocked when they got closer to Will.  
Will could see the annoyance rising in Sonnys eyes but he didnt say anything to defend him. And why would he, afterall he was dating Brian now.   
"Yea..." Will opended his mouth to say something but his mind was blank.  
He could'nt say anything, act like everything was normal. He was broken, just pieces left. It was really first in this moment that Will finally accepted the truth in his heart about what had happened to him. And finally accepting it broke him beyound repair.  
"Will are you okay?" Sonny asked and Will wanted to answer him, maybe lie, something but he was to busy slowly dying inside.   
Suddenly a hand landed om his shoulder and before Will even realised it he was screaming, in a way he had never done before.   
"Will, oh god Will, Im so sorry, please talk to me...  
He could hear Sonny voice through his screams of terror and that made him abruptly stop. It had been Sonny touching him not...   
He turned his head still shaking all over his body and realised that somehow he had backed in to the corner of where the Coffe shop meet another building and a crowd had gathered around him during his screams. He saw his mother who was trying to run to him but Sonny was holding her back.   
"Will please, whats wrong?" he heard Sami asking and Will wanted to start screaming again but he fought the impulse.  
It was then he realised that standing in the crowd that was all starring at him as if he was some kind of freak, was Nick with his arms around Gabi and he was smirking. Smirking at Will, at what he had done, at how he had destroyed Will.  
"I'm not giving up my baby" Will said, starring at Nick which made Sami and Sonny stop asking questions and turning there eyes towards Nick.  
Will didnt know where he found the strenght, the will to stare Nick down and not drown in his pain and fear. Arianna, it had to be Arianna, his baby, his life, the only thing he had left that wasnt broken. He had to protect her.   
"Will maybe this is something you, me and Nick should talk about in private" Gabi said and smiled gently towards him, like he was some kind of animal that needed to be calmed down.   
 "I need to go too the police" was all Will could answer.  
Now when he had a goal insight he somehow felt stronger. Protect his daughter. That was the only thing in his life that still had some mening.   
" Will... Baby please talk to me"  
It was the nickname, the love phrase that Sonny only called him when he really needed Will to feel his love that made him turn toward Sonny again.  
"Whats wrong Will, please you are scaring me. Why do you need the police?" Sonny asked and Will could hear the fear in Sonny voice.  
But what scared Will in that second, almost more then to be this close to Nick was realising that Sonny didnt affect him. He didnt feel anything starring at the man he loved. He could feel Nicks eyes burning into him, but he just continued to stare at Sonny trying to feel anything. Nothing.   
"Please baby, say something" Sonny begged and thats whats finally made him feel something.  
Because no matter what had happened, or even the fact that he could'nt find the love inside him for Sonny, he could'nt stand to hear him being in pain.  
"I was raped"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please rewiew with thoughts and idees on what you think should happen next.


End file.
